bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
MOAB Glue
MOAB Glue is the third upgrade of Path 3 for the Glue Gunner in BTD6. It allows the Glue Gunner to slow down M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, slowing them by 37.5% for 12 seconds. Unlike previous upgrades, the glue will now slow down M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, though M.O.A.B. Class Bloons can still be damaged by the Corrosive Glue upgrade. It costs $2720 on Easy, $3200 on Medium, $3455 on Hard and $3840 on Impoppable. Tips *MOAB Glue can further slow down MOAB-class bloons with the "Aviation Grade Glue", slowing them down further to 50%. *It should be noted that glue lasts half as long on MOAB-class bloons and half the slowdown than on normal bloons (12 seconds duration as opposed to 24 seconds and 37.5% slowdown instead of 75%). *0-1-3 MOAB Glue is the best choice for MOAB Glue. 0-2-3 MOAB Glue is a little excessive for what most of the rounds have to offer in the normal game. **1-0-3 MOAB Glue is useless on MOAB-class bloons because MOAB Glue cannot soak through additional MOAB-class layers unlike the description of Glue Soak. 2-0-3 MOAB Glue is equally as useless because Corrosive Glue is not effective enough at damaging MOAB-class to become worth the purchase. **However, it is worth noting that Path 2 crosspaths with MOAB Glue will allow additional penetration of MOAB-class (unlike most other glues). Purchasing Bigger Globs allows the gluing of up to 2 MOAB-class per shot, while Glue Splatter increases that limit to 6. *It is worth knowing that the price of a 0-1-3 MOAB Glue on Hard Difficulty is $4420 (since $295 + $130 + $430 + $3455 + $110 = $4420). This is handy in CHIMPS Mode, where every dollar spent counts towards a successful or unsuccessful outcome. Strategy MOAB Glue has become a staple of successful CHIMPS runs as a support tower, highlighted by its slowdown attack on MOAB-class bloons without the need of abilities such as Bloon Sabotage, along with the capability of becoming highly discounted via Monkey Commerce. At a relatively low cost, each blob of glue can slow down MOAB-class bloons by 37.5% for 12 seconds, which proves especially useful on DDTs (provided camo detection is provided). When combined with more powerful attack towers, MOAB Glue becomes significantly more helpful at reducing the bloon speeds of almost any powerful bloon type, helping save money in the long run. As this upgrade alone is only useful on blimps (MOAB-class bloons), it is usually best used on Rounds 81+, where significant quantities of them spawn at everso increasing speeds per round. Placing MOAB Glue Gunners near the beginning of the map not too far from the main defense will allow them to encourage attacking towers to have an easier time dealing with blimps, which will allow the glue to last on blimps within the range of the main defense. As MOAB Glue serves mostly as a support tower, it does not require much support bonuses, besides camo detection via Radar Scanner. However, it does help to put MOAB Glue in range of Primary Training to allow the gluing of +1 additional bloons so that additional blimps can become slowed. As glue cannot ever soak through blimp layers regardless of upgrades, extra pierce is the most highly valuable asset to become paired with MOAB Glue. Thus, alongside adding Primary Training, it is better off to purchase Path 2 crosspaths for MOAB Glue for the extra pierce rather than dealing insignificant damage-over-time to affected blimps. Update History ;2.0 MOAB Glue now uses Stronger Glue effects on non-MOAB-class bloons. ;4.0 Cost of MOAB Glue increased ($2500 —> $3200) Gallery MOAB Glue menu.png|MOAB Glue in the upgrades menu Screen Shot 2019-05-09 at 7.06.58 pm.png|2-0-3 MOAB Glue with Corrosive Glue Screen Shot 2019-05-09 at 7.34.20 pm.png|0-2-3 MOAB Glue with Glue Splatter SuperMOABGlue.png|A M.O.A.B. with MOAB Glue SuperGluedBFB.png|A B.F.B. Being MOAB Glued SuperGluedDDT.png|A DDT with MOAB Glue SuperGluedBAD.png|Not even a B.A.D. can resist to MOAB Glue IMG 3977.PNG|BTD6 Crosspathing (top path 1, bottom path 2) Trivia *This upgrade is the first BTD6 Glue Gunner upgrade that has been nerfed. *The glue from MOAB Glue and its subsequent upgrades look like bubblegum. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Glue Gunner Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades